Waters Edge
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: Remember when Faye mentioned she almost drowned to death and her grandfather saved her up at the lake. Well here is what happened the day Faye nearly drowned.


Waters Edge

Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Circle

Faye looked out the window at the rain falling. She wanted so much to be outside in the rain. Faye loved being in the rain. She loved the feel of the rain against her skin. She loved jumping in the newly made mud and she was with her grandfather at their lake house. She wanted to sit by the lake and watch the rain hit the water. She had never seen that and thought it would be beautiful as the raindrops hit the lake, but she was told not too. Her grandfather had made it pretty clear she was to stay inside and Faye couldn't help but think that was unfair.

Looking around she wondered where her grandfather was. Peeking into his office she found him fast asleep in his chair. Faye debated waking him up. She was bored and wanted to play, but then she realized something. With her grandfather asleep there was no one around to force her to stay inside. A smile came across Faye's face. Even at this young age Faye was a trouble maker.

Faye found her little red boots and put on her rain jacket. Without even thinking twice she ran out into the rain. A huge smile came around her face as she felt the rain hit her. She looked up into the clouds and paused for a moment. Then she remembered the lake. She knew how to get there from the house. In her short life she has been to this lake a lot and she started down the familiar path.

When she got there she ran to the edge of the dock and watched the water. The rain was banging against the lake. Faye loved the way the water looked. She was so happy as she was looking at the water. After a while Faye decided it was time to get back to the house before her grandfather woke up. Faye knew she had to dry off before her grandfather woke up or she was in serious trouble. As Faye went to leave she tripped over her shoelaces. She tried keep her balance, but she couldn't. She fell right into the water.

Faye could swim, but she had never been alone in the water before. Her mother or grandfather were always with her and she was never allowed in this deep on her own. She tried to get back up to the surface. She knew she needed air, but there was something holding her down. Her leg was tangles in what appeared to be seaweed. As Faye tried to get herself free she just became more stuck. Then Faye stopped struggling and slowly closed her eyes as water started to fill her lungs. Faye tried to stay up but she couldn't. Her eyes closed.

Henry Chamberlain had woken up and went looking for his granddaughter. He knew his granddaughter loved playing in the rain and he felt kind of bad for forcing her to stay inside. He figured he could let her play for a few minutes and then she could be happy. Looking around the house though he couldn't find her and then he realized her boots and jacket were missing. "That girl," Henry mumbled yelling at himself for leaving her alone. He should have known his granddaughter would do something like this.

Henry ran outside. "FAYE," He called for his granddaughter. He had hoped she could just be out front looking up as the raindrops hit her face, but she wasn't. Henry knew there was only one other place she could be. He ran for the lake and looked around not seeing her there.

A normal person would have given up on the lake and went looking other places, but Henry wasn't a normal person. He was a witch and his granddaughter was also a witch. Even if Faye didn't know and didn't practice magic all witches had a magical signature. If you were trained well enough and knew the other witches magical signature well enough you could sense if they are close and Henry knew his granddaughter was close.

It took a minute for Henry to realize where she must be. After he did though, he didn't waste any more time. He jumped into the water and looked around underneath. He found his granddaughter at the bottom tangled in seaweed. Henry swam over and used his magic to free his granddaughter. Taking Faye into his arms Henry kicked himself back onto the top. As he broke the water service he didn't waste time getting Faye onto dry land.

"Faye," Henry said shaking his granddaughter. "Faye, open your eyes." Faye didn't respond though and Henry realized she wasn't breathing. Henry didn't know CPR and if he was normal he would have just cried because his granddaughter was dead. Once again though Henry wasn't normal and Henry knew it wasn't too late for a witch to bring his granddaughter back. He could do it, but he needed his crystal, which was back at the house.

Picking up his granddaughter he ran to the house. He put Faye down on the couch and took the crystal out of its hiding place. Placing the crystal on Faye's head he mumbled the spell that would bring his granddaughter back from the dead. After a minute Faye opened her eyes and started coughing out water.

Henry hid the crystal in his pocket and hugged Faye as he patted her on the back. "It's okay; you're going to be okay." Henry helped his granddaughter out of the wet clothes and put her in her pajamas. Then he took blankets and put them around his frozen granddaughter. Afterwards he too got changed out of the wet clothes and went to make hot chocolate for the two of them.

When he was done he handed Faye her cup. Faye took it, but stared at the drink. "Am I in trouble?" Faye whispered.

Henry laughed. "So much trouble," Henry answered taking a sip of his drink. "Drink." Faye took a sip of the warm liquid. The drink felt good as it helped warm up Faye's body. Neither talked until both were done with their drinks. Then Henry took Faye's cup and put it on the table.

"Faye." Faye refused to look her grandfather in the eyes. "Look at me." Faye looked up at her grandfather tears coming to her eyes. "Don't you ever do anything like that again." Henry wished he didn't have to yell at the girl, but if he didn't make it clear that he was upset with her Faye would never learn anything. "When I tell you not to do something you don't do it. You got that?" Faye nodded as she started to cry. "Oh. Faye."

Henry took the little girl and put her on his lap. Faye cried into Henry's chest. "I will be a good girl. I won't do anything bad ever again." Faye promised her grandfather and Henry had to laugh.

"Of course you won't." Henry said but he knew that it wouldn't happen. Henry knew his granddaughter was a little trouble maker and would never change. Maybe she wouldn't do something like this again, but Faye would be in trouble again.

"Are you going to tell mommy?" Faye asked when she calmed down.

Henry thought about it. Faye made a huge mistake. She could have died, but she was fine now. Also Henry didn't practically like his daughter-in-law that much. "You promise not to do anything like this again?" Faye nodded. "I think we can keep this our little secret." Faye smiled. "Don't think you're not in trouble. You're staying with me until the end of the week and until then you're grounded. That means no swimming, no fun; you will just be hanging around this house with me." Faye nodded, but gave her grandfather a sad face. "That's not going to work on me." Henry kissed the top of Faye's head.

Faye put her head against Henry's chest and closed her eyes. She was tired and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Henry realized Faye was asleep and brought her into the bedroom she was using while she was here. After he put the covers over Faye he kissed the girl again and walked out of the room. Henry was hopeful they could both just forget this ever happened because this was one of the worst memories Henry had ever had. He almost lost the last thing he had left of his son and he didn't want to remember that for long. Little did he know years later he would be using one of the worst memories he and his granddaughter shared to lead the girl to his body.

AN: Okay, this was just a cute little one shot. Once again thank you Forcystus5 for the idea. I hope what I wrote was what you pictured this story would be. I will remind everyone I am apart of The Secret Circle Project where fans are writing our own season 2. It is up on fan fiction and under flower gettin' lady pen name. The season is turning out to be real great so far and I am happy to be a part of it. Episode two is up and episode three is almost finished, so everyone should check it out. Make sure to remember to review and also REVIEW this story.


End file.
